One Night Stand
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: My head spun, my vision blurred, and my thoughts are all over the I took in his features nice tan skin, built body, and sexy eyes perfect I sang in my head "you are really sexy" I admitted to this random The guy just gave me a look I'm unaware of fed up with waiting I crashed my lips on his which I can tell took him by surprise but he didn't deny my
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: You know the drill OOC (Out Of Character) story. Also In this story P.O.V's will change most of the time.**

My head spun, my vision blurred, and my thoughts are all over the place. I stumbled making my way over to my green Mohawk friend and his Goth girlfriend "hey Duncan this party is great!" I shouted slurring drinking Hennessy and water at the same time my vision is all the messed up.

"I know!" Duncan shouted over the music. "Don't you think you had enough to drink?" Duncan asked me like I cared or can even understand what he's saying to me.

"What?" I asked hiccuping.

"She's wasted Duncan!" Gwen shouted.

"I prefer the word tipsy" I giggled walking off as I pulled my dress down so that more cleavage showed. Moments later I looked to my left and seen a familiar face that I couldn't recognize. "Do I know you?" I asked still slurring.

"Yea I'm-"

"Whoops don't care" I laughed leaning on the guy. I took in his features nice tan skin, built body, and sexy eyes perfect I sang in my head "you are really sexy" I admitted to this random guy. The guy just gave me a look I'm unaware of fed up with waiting I crashed my lips on his which I can tell took him by surprise but he didn't deny my kiss he responded my deepening the kiss. "How to do I taste?" I asked still drunk laughing.

"Like alcohol" the guy responded. The guy smile at me and his eyes now dilated mine probably dilated to "I want to taste some more" the guy said kissing me again which soon turned intense.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere more private?" I asked. The guy nodded in agreement I led us upstairs into a bedroom for a virgin I really didn't care about my virginity right now. I'm pretty sure the party downstairs can hear my moans, screams, and joy pleasure they can probably also hear the bed that sounds like it's going to break the floor. After I tired out from the hour-long sex I came like twice, I'm completely out of breath, and I lost my virginity "I can't feel my legs" I said rubbing my legs along with my head.

"You'll be able to feel them again after thirty minutes or so" the guy told me. I picked up my clothes redressing the loud music stopped playing from downstairs but my head still spun like crazy. The guy did the same as me putting everything back on except his shirt which I didn't mind I seen every inch of him just an hour ago and what a sight to see that was.

"I guess I'll see you around" I said to the guy leaving the one night stand was great and all but not worth the risk of being called a hoe or a whore around school so what happened behind that door stays behind that door. I searched for my car keys I broke a lot of rules today I lost my virginity to some random I just met, drank underage, and snuck out to a wild party sweet. I finally found my car keys and drove off back to my parents house I snuck in quietly and made it to my bedroom falling to sleep right away. What a crazy night this had been I didn't care too much about losing my virginity because it was a great way to lose it especially to a hot guy. I never got his name nor do I care to get it the only thing I know is that Duncan knows him and I don't care my thoughts all I care about is school tomorrow.

**Get's Rated M sooner or later in some chapters. I hope you like this story I don't know how these ideas come to me. I'm pretty sure you know who the guy is right? R&R (read and review).**


	2. Chapter 2

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I hoped out of the shower still sore from that wild party last night. I put on my usual khaki shorts, halter top, wedges to match, hair flowing in the wind blah, blah, blah. I rushed out my house and into my car texting people about last nights party not telling them I lost my virginity though I drove all the way to school. I walked in coincidentally running into Gwen.

"Hey what happened to you at the party?" Gwen asked.

"I went home early duh?" I lied. I never trusted Gwen with anything Gwen and I have a very weird friendship one minute we hate each other and the next were friends. "Plus I had to do other things".

"Like hook up with hot guys?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. How did she know?

"How did-"

"Duncan and I followed you and we heard everything" Gwen laughed at me. My face turned hot as Gwen continued to laugh as I glared at her "don't worry your secrets safe with us Ms. 'I can't feel my legs'" Gwen laughed walking off. I walked to my locker and grabbed my text-book but when I turned around I bumped into this guy who looked too familiar.

"I'm sorry" the guy said helping me pick up my books. That voice sounds familiar also like I heard it before it's deep, rich, and has an accent our hands touched as we both picked up the last book on the tiled floor. His touch I felt it before some where to unthinkable to think of right now due to the hangover I have. I removed my hand from under his and looked into his eyes. Those eyes everything about him is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it so I decided to ask I stood up with him.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Yes I-"

*RING*

The halls started to clear out as the first bell rang "I guess I'll see you around" I said walking to my first class. Something about him seemed all to familiar it irked me how I can't think of where or how I know him. I walked into history nearly falling asleep trying to entertain myself Mr. Johnson rambled on and on about the late 1700's.

"Alright" Mr. Johnson clapped his hands. "For our group project" Mr. Johnson couldn't finish as the class groaned throwing their heads back in agony. "Now class it's not that bad you have partners" Mr. Johnson said making the class cheer. "That I assigned you with" Mr. Johnson finished making the class glare at him. I paid no attention until I heard my name being called out "Heather you will work with Alejandro" Mr. Johnson said I looked oblivious.

"Who's that?" I asked Mr. Johnson.

"Alejandro please stand so Heather knows who you are?" Mr. Johnson asked. Once this Alejandro guy stands I realize that it's the guy I bumped into in the hallway. "You may now begin" Mr. Johnson said as everyone went to their partners Alejandro sat next to me making me gulp for some reason I feel a certain way about him.

"Just giving you a heads up I wasn't paying attention to anything Mr. J said" I told Alejandro filing my nails.

"Well we need to fix that if you want to get this project done" Alejandro told me making me scoff.

"Fine what do you have in mind since you pay attention so much?" I asked giving an unamused look. I didn't even give Alejandro time to answer "looks like someone wasn't paying attention either".

"You didn't even give me time to answer" Alejandro said. We bickered for the rest of the period.

"The project is due on Monday" Mr. Johnson announced.

"That's in one day" I groaned.

"Glad you heard Heather you have to find some type of way to finish this project or else you get dropped a letter grade" Mr. Johnson said dismissing the class I grabbed my backpack and left to my next class. I heard footsteps following me and I turned around to see Alejandro.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"No. I have French" Alejandro told me.

"So do I, what are the rest of your classes?" I asked looking at Alejandro's schedule. "I have all the same classes" I gasped showing Alejandro my schedule they are identical. I didn't mind it's just something about him made me uncomfortable not his looks defiantly not that his looks are amazing tan skin, built body, and sexy eyes. Where have I heard that before? I can't even think about it all this thinking is making my brain hurt I walked into my class simply awaiting the boredom. After three more classes I finally have the freedom to gossip with my friends at lunch I sat with my volleyball teammate Courtney and my dumb friend Lindsay.

"How was Duncan's party?" Courtney asked me.

"I got totally wasted" I laughed with Courtney. "You should've came it was fun" I told Courtney.

"Nah I passed because you know Gwen and Duncan" Courtney rolled her eyes. I can understand why Courtney didn't want to come it's not that she didn't like Gwen or Duncan it's just weird to be in a room with your ex and his new girlfriend sucking face around you.

"I understand" I agreed turning my attention to my blonde friend "what are you looking at?" I asked the blonde.

"Alejandro" Lindsay said dreamily. "Isn't he the hottest guy in school I heard he went to Duncan's party and hooked up with a girl" Lindsay mentioned making me think that's ironic. "Did you see him there Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"No I don't recall seeing him" I tapped my chin. "I guess I was to wasted to see" I said trying to really remember that's ironic how could he pass me? "I have every class with Alejandro" I said making Lindsay's eyes bug out.

"How is he? Is he smart and funny?" Lindsay asked me.

"He's smart alright a smart ass" I said making Courtney laugh. "Lindsay why don't you ask him out or find out for yourself I'm not going to be your wing man... Woman" I fixed my error.

"Please" Lindsay begged me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Lindsay who squealed with joy.

"Go ask him if he's interested please" Lindsay begged.

"Fine" I said getting up "you owe me big" I said to Lindsay walking towards Alejandro sitting next to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Alejandro sweetly.

"Sure" Alejandro said getting up from his lunch table full of jocks. I pulled Alejandro aside "what?" Alejandro asked me.

"My friend likes you and she sent me over here to be her wing woman do you like her" I said pointing to Lindsay.

"Uh... Blondes aren't my thing" Alejandro said. "As you know I like the raven haired girls" Alejandro flirted with me which is new I barely knew this guy but if I were him I'd want me to. "You can tell you friend I'm not interested" Alejandro said almost walking away "oh, and Heather can you feel your legs now?" Alejandro asked me smirking and winking at me sitting back at his table. How did he know? Gwen! I admittedly ran past Courtney and Lindsay and went straight for Gwen's throat but Duncan caught me holding me back.

"I knew you couldn't keep a secret!" I shouted trying to lunge for Gwen.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen argued back.

"Yea what are you talking about?" Duncan asked me.

"The party!" I shouted catching the lunch rooms attention.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"My..." I noticed the cafeteria audience staring so I nudged for Gwen, Duncan, and I to take this conversation in the hallway. "My legs" I finished my sentence.

"I didn't tell anybody" Gwen said.

"What about you Duncan!" I shouted.

"I didn't either" Duncan said.

"Then how did Alejandro this guy I barely know ask me about my legs?" I asked looking for answers and instead got shrugs. I walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down next to Lindsay and Courtney.

"What was that about?" Courtney asked.

"I'll tell you at volleyball practice" I said frustrated.

"What did Alejandro say?" Lindsay asked.

"He said he's not interested" I told Lindsay who didn't care and started crushing on another jock blabbing about him. I can't believe this I feel confused and lost asking myself questions. How did he know? Was he at the party also? I mean he did hook up with some girl also right?.

**R&R (read and review). Will Heather ever find out she smashed Alejandro at Duncan's party? Will she tell Courtney she lost her virginity?**


	3. Chapter 3

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: P.O.V's will change here and there.**

"Head's up!" Courtney shouted as I dove and hit the ball over the net scoring us a point wrapping up practice. I changed in the locker room back to my normal wear. "Hey Courtney can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"You know I can" Courtney said closing her locker.

"Remember at lunch where Duncan, Gwen, and I talked in the hallway?" I asked Courtney still getting dressed.

"Yea" Courtney said.

"Well it's because..." I had real bad word vomit ever since Duncan's party. This is time is was real vomit I threw up in a nearby trashcan with Courtney holding up my hair. "I lost my virginity to a guy at the party" I admitted.

"To who?" Courtney asked me.

"That's the thing Courtney I don't know" I said. "Only Gwen, Duncan, you, the guy I slept with, and I know and I don't even know who that guy is I didn't catch his name" I stressed.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Courtney asked me.

"I was wasted Courtney my vision was fucked up" I replied. "Although I have an idea who it could be but I could be wrong" I said.

"Alejandro!" Courtney shouted.

"You took the name right out of my mouth" I told Courtney.

"Lindsay did say he hooked up with a girl at that party" Courtney said.

"That would also explain why he told me that I would know he's into raven haired girls" I said putting the pieces together. "Also explains how he knew how I couldn't feel my legs after sex" I admitted.

"You couldn't feel your legs?" Courtney asked. "Wow how aggressive was he?" Courtney asked me.

"Very aggressive" I answered. "The guy left bruises on areas I can't even mention" I said to Courtney "and we don't know that it's Alejandro it could be someone else" I tried to convince myself.

"Right" Courtney said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "How about you ask him tomorrow when you see him?" Courtney suggested the dumbest idea I ever heard that might help me out. "If it is Alejandro you know you banged the hottest guy in school if it isn't then you just told another person you lost your virginity to some mystery hottie" Courtney made a good point.

"If it isn't him I'm moving to California and changing my name" I laughed with Courtney. "I guess I'll ask him tomorrow this ought to be good" I said driving home with Courtney I decided to spin a night.

**...Alejandro...**

I find it priceless that Heather doesn't even remember me how could she not I was her first. I know for a fact I was Heather's first because the way she felt and acted. Heather was so drunk but I'll be honest I gave her a mind-blowing orgasm and I gave her my all I had and eye on her for a while now she attracted me to her even though we never talked before that night. I defiantly would love to see more of Heather she excites me and I don't regret a single thing I did to her she wanted it I may have been a little rough but the more aggressive the better. I didn't lie to Heather at all when I told her I like raven haired girls that is a fact I started day dreaming until I drifted asleep awaiting the next day of school.

**...Back to Heather...**

I got into Courtney's car ignoring her constant nagging. Once we pulled into the parking lot of Toronto High making me nervous I have to talk to the guy who I possibly screwed a night ago. Once Courtney and I split up going to our lockers I looked around for Alejandro every second trying to avoid him at any cost. I crept up to my locker and got my book out closing my locker not noticing Alejandro standing there looking at me until I looked at him he held a smirk as I held a look of fear. "Why so cautious?" Alejandro asked.

"Am I being cautious?" I asked. I rubbed the back of my neck not trying to seem nervous or scared come on Heather you can do it I thought to myself trying not to back out of the question I need to ask. "How do you know about me losing my virginity?" I whispered to a smirking Alejandro.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alejandro asked as I shrugged.

"No I was drunk that night and my memory is completely shot from that night" I said.

"I'm the one who took your virginity" Alejandro finally came clean. I knew he looked too familiar to me he's been in all of my classes and I never recognized him until I slept with him. "I can also confess that for me that night wasn't a one-off on my part" Alejandro purred seductively in my ear making a chill creep up on my spine.

"Well I can assure you on my part it was a one-off" I said. Yea Alejandro's hot and all but who would I be to always sleep around? I'm eight-teen I have my entire life ahead of me that's why it's called a one night stand if he wanted a committed relationship he would've asked am I right or wrong? "That's why it's called a one night stand and for a guy I think you can understand that term right?" I asked.

"I understand, but like I said Heather" Alejandro leaned in continuing letting his breath touch my ear along with his lips proceeding to talk. "This isn't a one-off you can't resist me" Alejandro chuckled in my ear walking away to class with me on his tail. When we entered the room no one noticed because they were so busy working on their projects. Luckily for me I came at the last five minutes of class only to hear Mr. J's announcement.

"Projects are due tomorrow" Mr. Johnson announced dismissing the class. I paced down the halls trying to still avoid Alejandro even though we already had our confrontation. I still have this vibe around him that made me melt in a way and I can't have that not those feelings for him sure he was my first but I can't he's just to Alejandro. I took my seat in French and of course Alejandro sits next to me making the air thick.

"Today I'm going to have you turn next to you partner besides you" Ms. O'Halloran said I instantly got pissed great something else with Alejandro is luck even on my side anymore? "I'll set the time for two minutes and you say as many sentences in French you know and can think of off the top of your head" Ms. O'Halloran said starting the timer "GO!". Alejandro and I faced each other he smirked I gulped still looking fierce though.

"Ladies first" I said.

**{1}** "Il est évident que tu m'aimes" Alejandro said.

**{2}** "Arrgoant beaucoup" I responded luckily for me French is one of my second best languages.

**{3}** "Votre tomber pour moi" Alejandro said.

**{4}** "Je ne suis pas si je me souviens bien, c'est vous qui tombés pour moi en premier lieu" I spat the words in Alejandro's face.

**{5}** "C'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui est venu sur moi tout d'abord à la fête suggérant que nous avons tout de même sexe était!" Alejandro argued against my logic with his which is correct.

**{6}** "Seulement parce que je suis perdu" I argued back.

**{7}** "Oh, vraiment" Alejandro rolled his eyes.

**{8}** "Vraiment" I repeated.

**(A/N: All that French will be translated in the A/N at the end of this chapter)**

"Time" Ms. O said quieting the room as Alejandro and I glared at each other. I watched the clock tick down to last few minutes of class when Ms. O dismissed the class I took off. I waited in the next three classes for lunch and finally at lunch I gave Courtney the scoop.

"Did you find out if it was him?" Courtney asked.

"Yea, it is" I said.

"That's good because Alejandro is sexy as hell and what a great way to lose your virginity" Courtney congratulated me. I pouted at this "Why aren't you excited you lost your virginity to a hot guy?" Courtney asked.

"I mean the feeling is mutual" I said.

"But..." Courtney said.

"I don't know every time I'm around him I just feel something at the lower part of my stomach" I explained. "I can't explain it it's a feeling I never felt before I start to breathe heavy, I suddenly have the urge to bite my lip, and I can't help to think about how hot that night was" I said slightly closing my eyes.

"You get turned on every time you see him!" Courtney shouted.

"No I do not!" I argued against that.

"You feel a sensation around him your sexually and physically attracted to him!" Courtney couldn't and wouldn't shut up. "This is too good you guys are going to have the biggest sexual relationship ever!". I stomped away sitting next to Gwen and Duncan sitting down rubbing my temples.

"How's your day going so far?" Gwen asked me.

"Horrible I found out who I slept with" I said making Duncan and Gwen perk up crowding me like starving raccoon's.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"Alejandro" I said making Gwen gasp.

"Well I need to go congratulate Alejandro" Duncan said leaving making me groaned laying my head on the lunch table.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Why? It's not like you care" I said.

"Usually I don't but it seems like a real problem" Gwen said.

"Ever since I had sex with Alejandro I feel weird around him and I get these feelings my lower stomach area and it get's hot" I explained to Gwen someone who lost her virginity also.

"I know what you mean when Duncan and I did it I felt like that for weeks your just sexually attracted to him" Gwen said the same thing Courtney told me only moments ago again this made me get up strutting off.

**...Alejandro...**

"A little birdie told me you hooked up with Heather" Duncan told me. "How was she? and How did you do it?" Duncan asked me all these questions piling them all on my shoulders.

"I practically split her in half and she asked me so I said went along with it" I answered laughing with Duncan and just then I seen Heather leaving the cafeteria giving me my perfect opportunity. "I'll talk to you later" I said walking out of the cafeteria following Heather.

"Stupid lockers" Heather mumbled opening her locker cleaning it out.

"I didn't know lockers can be stupid" I said startling Heather.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion smart ass and are you following me?" Heather asked.

"Maybe, maybe not and what would you do if I am?" I asked Heather cornering her by the locker making her tense I can feel it the heat radiated off her and onto me.

"What are you doing move out of my way!" Heather tried to sound tough and demanding but her voice cracked and only made her sound weaker than what she already looks like. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Heather asked. I stepped closer to Heather hovering over her letting my body lean against her's creating maximum heat.

"Why would I? You don't want me to do you? I bet you feel the biggest sensation you ever felt near a guy" I questioned Heather whispering seductively. I found myself getting turned on by this as much as her. Heather gasped at the feeling of my bulge pressing against her making her horny "do you feel that?" I asked. All she can do is nod at the touch "you want that" I said nibbling on her ear making her almost moan and give in.

"Alejandro I..." Heather tried to tell me to stop but couldn't help herself with all of myself pressed up against her. I soon came in for the killer that will sill the deal. I came closer and closer . . .

**R&R (read and review) I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I also do not own:**

**Toronto High**

**California**

**Translation Time:**

**1. It is obvious that you love me (Alejandro)**

**2. Arrogant much (Heather)**

**3. Your falling for me (Alejandro)**

**4. I'm not if I remember correctly, it is you who have fallen for me in the first place (Heather)**

**5. That is true, but it is you who came to me first of all to the party suggesting that we still had sex! (Alejandro)**

**6. Only because I was wasted! (Heather)**

**7. Oh, really (Alejandro)**

**8. Really (Heather)**


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**THE STORY GETS RATED M FROM HERE AND OUT! READ AT YOU OWN RISK!**

I didn't know what to do Alejandro has full control over everything and I soon felt that feeling again with him pressed up against me. I felt a sensation pass through my body making me shiver once more vibrating against him wanting more of him. Alejandro started to grin touching all over my bare legs making me lean my head back letting him lay butterfly kisses along the collar of my neck. My eyes fluttered and dimmed I watched him make his way to my mouth with kisses I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to crush mine.

*RING!*

The bell went off and so did Alejandro as I opened my eyes he had gone. I felt so sick I walked into the nurses room sitting down in the office heating up the nurse took my temperature. "Your burning up honey" the nurse felt my forehead "you should probably see a doctor and take a little break from school for at least a day or two" the nurse explained. I nodded watching the nurse leave I got up to get water and no surprise Duncan was already in the office in trouble as usual I tried to tiptoe back into the health office but to late.

"Hey Heather!" Duncan called out.

"Hey Duncan" I waved putting on a smile even though I'm trying to comprehend what just happened between Alejandro and I in the hallway just seconds ago. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know, started a food fight" Duncan folded his arms, "What are you in here for?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not feeling to good so I checked into the health office" I said slouching in the chair next to Duncan.

"Why Alejandro banged you so hard he broke your legs or something?"Duncan laughed making me hit him in the arm.

"It's not funny Duncan all this is making me sick" I said.

"Whatever, well if you're not feeling sick anymore I'm having another party" Duncan said making me raise a brow this should be good. "I hope you can make 'cause it's gonna be fun" Duncan added.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Saturday" Duncan said he knows I love to party but I'm to under the weather right now. Although I started to debate rather to go or not and I have a question to ask about this party. "You coming?" Duncan asked.

"Is Alejandro going?" I asked.

"Why? You want to have sex again or something?" Duncan asked.

"NO! STOP ASKING ME THAT!" I shouted fed up with all this shit about Alejandro and I.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Duncan asked me.

"UGH!" I picked up my backpack looking at Duncan. "If you see Courtney tell her I went back to my place so she won't freak out" I asked Duncan.

"Will do" Duncan said watching me leave. I walked home and when I arrived no one is home I flopped onto my bed going to sleep cuddling with my pillow thinking of that hot steamy night.

**...Alejandro...**

I've been looking for Heather after school so I asked the only people who would know about her whereabouts. I walked over to Gwen and Duncan who were making out passionately. "I don't mean to interrupt anything but, where's Heather?" I asked Duncan and Gwen stopped making out to answer.

"She went home early said she was feeling 'sick'" Duncan responded.

"Why do you even care?" Gwen asked.

I smirked not even answering that ridiculous question "you going to help me pick plan the party?" Duncan asked.

"Yea I already came up with some games for the party" I said.

"Games?" Gwen questioned.

"I have Truth or Dare, Forfeit, Wish List, Strip Poker and What is it?" I listed the names of my rather sexual games. I seen Gwen and Duncan getting ready to laugh at my choice of games but I raised my hand silencing them. "They may sound like average games until you hear my rules to them" I wiggled my eyebrows smirking.

"Oh, well babe Alejandro and I are going to go back to my house to start planning the party" Duncan told Gwen.

"Actually I have to finish up my history project with Heather so, if you can tell me where she lives that'll be great" I said.

"She lives just up the street 1992 Moon Grande" Gwen gave me directions leaving kissing Duncan goodbye as I headed off to Heather's to finish this history project and maybe finish some other things while I'm there.

**...Back to Heather...**

_"Hey you wanna go somewhere more private?" I asked. Alejandro nodded in agreement I led us upstairs into a bedroom and that's when the fun happened he took my mouth shoving his tongue in tasting my flavors. "Oh..." I moaned biting my lip as he pinned me against the wall licking, sucking, and biting my neck harshly making me gasp in a pleasurable pain. Alejandro licked and kissed me all the way down until he reached my breast yanking my sleeves down going crazy tossing me on the bed ripping his shirt off. Alejandro's chest and abs are amazing he started to kiss me laying on top of me pulling my legs around his waist his lips started to preoccupied with another body part off mine._

_I moaned my head off throwing my head back in response to his nibbling on my breast. Then I heard his belt buckle loosen and a condom wrapper being opened this is it as a virgin I expected this to be uncomfortable. Instead I felt completely comfortable with him like we have a chemistry with each other I felt him slowly slide into me making me want more as my breathing increased heavily. "I want more..." I moaned touching all over him begging eyes swirling with lust mocking his._

_"Shh stay kitten stay" he hushed me. Without notice he thrusted himself into me making me gasp and almost pass out he's huge as hell the pain turned into pleasure as he thrusted slowly picking up the pace a bit with each thrust. The only thing I could do was scream and moan the position we were in involved him shoving his entire self inside me. We sat kneeling into each other his arms wrapped around my back keeping me on top of him as my nails dug into his back I rested my head against his neck as he took my mouth still thrusting. I can tell he can run for hours he can go all night long and I could barely breathe I started to get a feeling and then a long and strange moan as I came slowing down. _

_Alejandro also let a strangled scream come from his mouth as he vibrated cumming. He slid himself out off me "I can't feel my legs" I said rubbing my legs along with my head._

_"You'll be able to feel them again after thirty minutes or so" he told me. I picked up my clothes redressing the loud music stopped playing from downstairs but my head still spun like crazy. Alejandro did the same as me putting everything back on except his shirt which I didn't mind I seen every inch of him just an hour ago and what a sight to see that was._

_"I guess I'll see you around" I said to him leaving._

My eyes opened fast as I woke up in sweat drenched from the pressure of the hot memory I dreamed off. I got up to take a shower washing my sheets and changing into something less tight so I can function correctly again yet Alejandro is still on my mind.

**...Alejandro...**

I walked up to what I hoped to be Heather's door I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps and when the door swung open she stood there wrapped in a towel surprised to see me. "How did you get here?" she asked me cracking the door so I can't get a glimpse of her body.

"We have to finish our history project remember?" I asked. I can tell she's not happy to see me since our last encounter was very sexual until the bell rang ruining the steamy moment between us. "Why'd you go home early?" I asked slithering inside her house as she closed the door behind me.

"I felt sick" she said locking her front door "who told you where I live?" she asked.

"I have my ways" I answered making her glare at me. "Besides we have a project to finish I know you like to fail but I on the other hand like to stay a straight A student" I bragged expecting her to be impressed but no the opposite reaction happened.

"For one I'm a straight A student also and you bragging gives me chills... of horror" she responded. "Now I'm going to go change so we can start the dumb project" she said.

"Or..." I said.

"Or?" she repeated.

"Or we can continue what we were doing in the hallway at school" I gave her a seductive look wiggling my eyebrows at her. Heather rolled her eyes and continued to walk upstairs going to change. Once she went upstairs I couldn't help but to roam around her house and come across her pictures of her doing ballet how sweet. I walked upstairs and heard her changing in the bathroom she really doesn't trust me I walked into her room and laid on her bed noticing a book I was going to read it but...

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Are you always home alone?" I asked.

"Yes why?" she asked.

"Well I couldn't help but to notice how rough your bed is so I was thinking we can break it in a bit" I winked at her making her put her hands on her hips "just a thought also I didn't know you did ballet" I said making her turn red.

"It never mattered to me and I do volleyball now anyways" she replied.

"I see now where do we start?" I asked I can tell getting to know Heather is going to be hard but making her fall for me that's the easy part of this process and I'm already halfway done...

**R&R (read and review) alright I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I also DO NOT own the following:**

**Any of the sexy game ideas I got them from a site called 5 down 'N dirty games to play (don't ask).**

**1992 Moon Grande street**


	5. Chapter 5

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

We finally finished the history project it's certainly going to receive an A. Now I have to get rid of Alejandro which is going to be hard he's so slick with his words I can easily be tricked into sex. "I'll take the project to school in the morning" I said slowly the tension is the thick and it's killing me more so scaring me how quiet it is. "Okay so... you can leave now" I said opening my bedroom door. Alejandro gave me a seductive look and closed the door scaring me with how hard he closed it his hand laid on mine his touch again made me melt.

"Alejandro I'm serious..." I gulped as he smirked at me.

"I'm serious to. I know you want me and no one's here to stop us" Alejandro tried to persuade me and it's really working as I became hypnotized by his beautiful eyes that gazed upon me. Alejandro once again pressed himself upon me looking at my bed then back at me I can tell what he is hinting at and I didn't want to go through the pain yet again but how can I resist his charm. I felt 'him' on my leg again and Alejandro took my hand this time and placed it on 'him' I couldn't do anything I froze at this it's too overwhelming for me. "Now what do we do about my 'friend' here?" Alejandro asked seductively in my ear I'm speechless and barely breathing at this point.

"Alejandro . . . We can't . . . I can't" My mind is telling me no, but my body is telling me yes. I can't think and before I know it Alejandro kissed me taking my mouth full force letting his lips mold around mine creating a great texture. I tried to shove him off at first but when a minute of pointless shoving went by I found my body controlling me now I pulled him closer letting his tongue slide in easy as my arms rest around his neck. Only two minutes into this kiss I found my legs already lifted off of the ground and around Alejandro's waist as he sat on my bed I straddled him and let his hand grope my ass as our tongues set a rhythm. "More" I moaned slightly grinding against that bulge of his my mind kept on shouting at me NO! Heather! YOUR BETTER THAN THIS! but my mind is no longer in control as my body begged for more on my aching needs and the pit of fire burning in the lower half of my stomach.

I took Alejandro's shirt off rubbing my hands all over his clean-cut abs that glistened in the dimmed light. I played in his hair letting my hands get tangled and letting one hand slide down his chest, abs, then tugging at his belt I unbuttoned his pants. Alejandro seemed focus as lust took over him he took my neck in his mouth I managed to finally get his belt off and . . .

"Heather! I'm home!" my mom yelled closing the front door. This made Alejandro and I pause and exchange looks and that's when I realized what's happening here I got off of him. "Heather!" my mom said I have to think quick I looked at my window and opened it while picking up Alejandro's shirt and throwing it at him.

"Get out" I whispered pointing at the window in my head I'm screaming with joy that my mom showed up stopping my mistake in the process but my body is screaming WHY?! "Hurry I think I hear her coming up the stairs" I whispered at Alejandro who is smirking and breathing heavy he really looks great with his shirt off... ugh! Alejandro looked at me one more time before climbing out and took me by surprise with a soft and sweet forever lasting kiss then left I can tell that kiss makes the girls blush and it made me blush alright. I turned my light off and jumped into my bed Alejandro is right my bed is hard I pretended to be asleep as my mom came in and checked on me then left. I questioned myself what just happened?, How did it happen?, and What's going to happen at school tomorrow?

**...Alejandro...**

Heather, Heather, Heather I will have you next time I thought to myself. If her mother would have just stayed out for at least another hour I would have given Heather a memory to always remember not that I haven't already. Heather can no longer deny me her actions today proved so I let her takeover back there next time I won't be so weak I always dominate. Now that I know for sure that I have her all I have to do is wait until the seed I planted grows and so will her needs for me. I'll keep intimately flirting with her everyday to add-on to her aching needs and when she's ready she knows where to find me and for the second time she will come to me for assistance.

**...Back To Heather...**

I can't sleep as Alejandro is still on my mind he's like a headache that never goes away and I'm starting to love it. I can't stop feeling his touch and feeling his body against mine the heat we radiated together oh... I wish he was still here so we can . . . Wait what am I saying I don't like him or want him! Do I? I felt stimulation everywhere I needed him to make this go away all I can do is see, think, and dream of him and if it weren't for my mom! I tried to stop thinking about him but I can't no matter what I do he pops up, but I can't let him win so I have to be strong I can't give in to him again this time he's coming to me I squeezed my eyes shut falling asleep with ease hoping that I can resist my urge at school.

**R&R (read and review) I hoped you liked this chapter.** **Will Heather** **be able to resist Alejandro for long?, What will Alejandro pull at school?, and What grade will Alejandro and Heather get on their project?**

**I also do not own:**

**My mind is telling me no, but my body is telling me yes is a reference to (R. Kelly's song my mind is telling me no)**


	6. Chapter 6

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I didn't go to sleep every time I shut my eyes Alejandro is there and were always engaged in sexual activity. I put makeup on just under my eyes to cover my bags. I walked into school expecting the worst and of course that's what I got he waited for me at my locker I don't have the energy to even scream at him I just simply moved him out-of-the-way from my locker. I didn't even glance at him I handed him our project yawning. "Looks like someone didn't go to sleep last night" he teased me and I know he isn't finished.

"I mean, who could sleep though after yesterday?" Alejandro smiled at me. He waited for a reaction and all I could say and do is yawn walking away to class I entered the classroom and sat down immediately falling asleep.

**...Alejandro... **

Maybe I came on too strong I thought myself. I didn't expect Heather to lose her sleep over this then again I shouldv'e took in to consideration that she is just experiencing this all. "Oh, Alejandro..." I looked over to my right and she had moaned my name wiggling around in her seat she looks like she's having an exorcist. "Please..." she moaned out again her chest heaved up and down fast this caught Mr. J's attention.

"Heather!" Mr. J called out. At the sound of her name her head popped up her eyes red and she has bags under her eyes.

"I'm up!" Heather shouted blinking a couple of times. She looked over at me, around the class, and back at Mr. J who scowled at her I then put two and two together. That's why she hasn't slept she has dreams about me and not just any plain old dream she has wet dreams about me which I find flattering to be honest I had no idea she liked me that much until now.

"Heather your excused" Mr. J said quietly. She picked herself up and left the classroom in a hurry not even looking back I think Mr. J seen me staring a little too hard at her. "Alejandro your excused to" Mr. J said I didn't even have time to thank him I chased after her.

**...Back To Heather...**

I didn't know where to go so I sat on the floor by my locker laying I brought my legs up to my face so I can sleep but every time I close my eyes Alejandro's there. Sleep is not an option anymore "Heather there you are" speaking of him here he is in all his glory I bet he's flattered.

"What?" I asked.

"What's going on with you?" Alejandro asked me as if he has no clue.

"Don't try to act like you have no idea! This is all your fucking fault!" I snapped finally I snapped.

"Is it?" Alejandro asked sitting next to me.

"Yes it is if you hadn't taken advantage of me at that party when I was drunk! N-"

"Me take advantage of you? Please you asked me remember?" Alejandro proved a point but I didn't care.

"So you could have been like NO YOUR DRUNK!" I yelled in his face.

"Yesterday you weren't drunk do you remember that!" Alejandro yelled at me we sound like an old couple going at it. "You were all over me and if your mom didn't come home we would have had sex like you wanted!".

"I..." I didn't know how to argue with that logic because Alejandro is right. "I don't know how to argue with that but I'm going to pretend like I'm right!" I shouted making him smirk. "I still can't go to sleep because of you" I said.

"That's easy to solve" Alejandro said wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer. "You just have to let yourself go, let your body take control, and relive that aching need once more" he whispered in my ear then kissing and sucking my neck then my bare shoulder.

"You do realize were at school right?" I asked making sure Alejandro still has a brain.

"There's a janitor's closet" Alejandro suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not a sleez" I responded by picking myself up off the ground Alejandro got up also.

"How about a quickie?" Alejandro asked.

"How about a hell no" I responded.

"Sex is the only way for you to sleep at night" Alejandro offered.

"Then it looks like I'll be up all night every night" I responded. I know this makes Alejandro irritated because for some reason he really likes me although I never knew why I barely knew him before this and I still barely know him now. I walked away from his offer a second time I made my way to the lunchroom sitting next to Courtney.

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked.

"Yea I need you to ask out Ty for me" Lindsay said making me roll my eyes.

"I had some business to take care off" I said.

"Uh, Heather you have a Hickey on your neck" Courtney pointed out.

"What!" I gasped.

"Yea" Lindsay agreed taking out her mini mirror from her makeup compact.

"That jerk!" I shouted applying makeup over my neck now.

"Who is he?" Lindsay asked I seen Courtney giving cutthroat sign behind Lindsay back. Like I wouldn't tell Lindsiot shes the gossip queen and I'm not that dumb like her.

"It's actually a mark I got it from fighting my little brother" I lied scanning the room for Alejandro. His eyes were already on me he smiled winking at me Courtney seen me glaring at him and smiled at me giving me a thumbs up. Just then Duncan came over handing out invitations for his insane party which is tomorrow.

"You coming?" Duncan asked.

"I'm busy" I said.

"What about you princess... er Courtney, you coming?" Duncan asked.

"Maybe" Courtney answered taking the invitation anyway Duncan and Gwen walked away.

"There will be a lot of hot boys" Lindsay gushed.

"I'll see only if I'm not busy" Courtney said making me smile.

This should be a great party for everyone and maybe I can... No... Yes! I really need to get my head back on straight I just hope history doesn't repeat itself.

**R&R (read&review) I hope you liked this chapter. Will Heather go to Duncan's party? and Will History repeat itself?**


	7. Chapter 7

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"That's game!" Eva cheered everyone soon cleared the gym then it was just Courtney and I hitting the ball back and forth over the net talking in what we thought is a closed gym.

"So did Alejandro give you that mark?" Courtney asked serving the ball.

"Yes he's such a-"

"Hot Latino that you don't like somehow" Courtney finished for me.

"That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to say" I said hitting the ball. "Yes he's hot, great in bed, and built but he's just so annoying".

"I can understand that because when I was with Duncan he gave me a headache but I was just in denial" Courtney explained.

"See that's the thing I'm not in denial" I admitted.

"So you do like Alejandro?" Courtney asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said I just don't know anymore Court" I said.

"You should give Alejandro a chance-" Courtney said.

"I agree with that" Alejandro said scaring the crap out of me and Courtney.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked.

"So this is Alejandro?" Courtney asked me.

"The one and only" Alejandro said walking up to Courtney and planting a kiss on her wrist making her blush. "And you are?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm Courtney and is it hot in here or is it just me?" Courtney said waving fanning herself off.

"No, no it's not!" I said. I don't know what it is but watching Alejandro flatter Courtney made me jealous even though he's not mine nor do I want him to be I still lost my virginity to him so technically in a way he is mine.

"No need to get jealous Heather put your claws away" Alejandro purred. "After all I did come here for you" Alejandro said making me happy inside a little just a little.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think it's obvious Heather" Alejandro said.

"Do I need to leave?" Courtney asked.

"Yes please" Alejandro said "nice meeting you chica" he said smoothly.

"You to and Heather call me later" Courtney said.

"Okay bye" I said watching Courtney leave. As I turned around Alejandro became shirtless making me yawn not because I'm not impressed I yawned because I haven't gotten sleep in the last week.

"Put your shirt back on" I said.

"Why? You love it when I'm shirtless and that chica Courtney she's right" Alejandro said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"You should give me a chance" Alejandro said stepping up close letting his lips brush mine as he closed his eyes I expected more, but instead he took the ball from my hands such a tease. "Play me in a game of volleyball?" he asked me out of no where. "First one to make a point wins" he said I didn't ask questions I did as asked we talked the whole time we played mostly flirting on his part.

"So how was I?" Alejandro asked hitting the ball.

"In bed like I'll tell you" I said hitting the ball.

"What turns you on?" Alejandro asked me all sorts of crazy questions some I answered some I left alone.

"I'll tell you what turns me off" I said.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"A guy that ask me a lot of questions" I said and this time I'm doing the smirking.

"You know what turns me on?" Alejandro asked.

"No" I answered.

"You, you turn me on" Alejandro said bluntly. "Because your beautiful, strong, have a nice body, smart, alluring, and a female me your my dream girl" he described me perfectly and with a passion.

"Thanks" I said smiling to myself. Alejandro and I talked more and the more we talked the more I got to know him and he's a good guy I feel even more comfortable around him now in a playful type of way. Finally he hit the ball and scored on me now that turns me on a guy that can beat me in my habitat HOT! "You know Alejandro, you're not that bad actually you're not bad at all" I admitted.

"Glad I finally got you to see that" Alejandro said getting up close and personal with me again. He kissed me and his kiss is soft and pleasurable just like this kiss he gave me at my house before leaving because of my mom. I became dazed as he stopped kissing me and laid his forehead against mine looking into my soul with his eyes letting his lips hover over mine. I softly pressed my lips against his again for another taste of those lips he always tasted like peppermint candies you find on your pillow in hotels. I let my lips mold with his I don't know what this makes me and him our relationship and emotions are always all over the place.

We can't be friends with benefits because were technically not friends. We can't be a couple because we never asked each other out. I guess you can say we love lusting for each other because no matter what we always end up in an intimate conversation, make out sessions, and sex. Anything can happen now no matter how much I denied him my body ached for his and his ached for mine we need each other to stay satisfied. I bit his lip sexy like ending the steamy kiss turning us both on our breathing increased my body yet again took control.

"What . . . does this make us?" I purred letting lust take over my eyes and his. I can't take this lust shit for much longer I almost started to fondle myself at this point.

"Anything you want us to be" Alejandro answered correctly as usual he knows just what to say. I didn't care I wanted him and only him I needed him and he needs me just as much. I can tell he can control his lust better than me I'm all over the place not knowing what to do I looked at him he kept calm crossing his arms watching me nearly beg for his assistance. "Are you going to Duncan's party?".

"Not this time" I said.

"Why not?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't want history to repeat itself" I said referring to the fact I don't want to have sex it killed me to say it in a mode like this.

"We'll see about that" Alejandro said letting his hands circle over my legs and his arm wrap around my waist pulling me forward. I let this happen because who am I kidding fighting it makes it worst. He pressed his lips against mine like he's angry or hungry he controlled the kiss completely like a savage he likes everything rough which makes him hotter. I pulled away my heart beating too fast I didn't know what to do besides hurry and take myself away from this situation.

"I have to go" I said taking off feeling that urge again to give him my all.

**...Alejandro...**

I watched Heather run out fast she can't control herself around me and who am I to blame her. I meant every word about her though and she is beautiful that's for sure. She can't control her lust but were going to solve that sooner or later. I don't know how much longer I can control myself around her either to be honest it's a struggle not to take her every time I see her. The sexual tension between us is too thick for me to hold off any longer and I think it's clear that we feel the same way about each other.

I walked into my room laying myself on my bed allowing myself to daydream about this raven beauty and I going all the way. The raven beauty of course is Heather they way she screamed, the way she felt like an oven, the way... oh god I can't even think about it or else I'm going to have to go to her house and solve things there. I don't want to do anything unless it's on her terms unless she doesn't break out of her denial stage soon I don't know what I might do I might go crazy. I fell asleep letting my lust lover take over my dreams making me smile while sleeping. I can't wait for Duncan's party tomorrow because I have a few tricks up my sleeve for Heather if she goes which I know she will.

**R&R (read&review) I hope you liked this chapter even though you can tell it's rushed and all over the place but the next chapter will be better I promise. Will they ever have sex again? and How long can they resist each other?**

**I also do not own:  
**

**Peppermint**** candies ****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update but this is just a quick update until the nice climaxing chapter of the story. **

I left in a rush I seen Alejandro's smirking face that jerk he knows what he's doing to me my dreams, my thoughts, my world. Why am I biting my lip? I found myself doing that often thinking about Alejandro just his name made a cold yet warm satisfying shiver go up and down my back sometimes causing me to get butterflies. I don't want to give in at least not just yet but honestly I can't hold this feeling any longer I think I'm starting to starve for his touch on me one more time. "Stop it!" I yelled at myself walking home letting my thoughts over power me and one thing I kept thinking about is Duncan's party.

Should I go? Is Alejandro going for sure? Do I want to have sex with Alejandro again? my mind is slowly starting to agree with my body I can feel myself letting my wall down. Once I came home I realized my parents are still not back from their "trip" yea right, they left me to probably die.

My phone vibrated like crazy I got a text from Courtney asking the question I've been asking myself for a while now. "Are you coming to Duncan's party? I am". I ignored this text my brain hurts one side frustration the other sexual frustration I never masturbated in my life but now it seems necessary but I wouldn't know where to begin I'd be in another world. I can't sleep or eat with Alejandro on my mind all I can think about is his tan skin, wicked smile, and charming personality. As a matter of fact I wonder what he's doing right now probably thinking of a master plan to have me sleep with him which I wouldn't mind at this point although I'm not sure if I want it or not.

**...Alejandro...**

I laid on my bed like always fondling with my hands thinking of one of my master plans to win over Heather. I know that she likes me she has a soft spot for me especially after that kiss she still tastes the same. I chuckled to myself I relaxed sighing I don't know what to do actually besides the usual flirt, annoy her, and be me. I hope she comes to Duncan's party, if not I'll just visit her at her home and see what happens when I show up although I have a thought. Maybe I should take a different approach one that'll make her chase me.

Yes, I'll pressure her into sleeping with me fondling with her every minute the next time I see her which will most likely be at Duncan's party (hopefully) and just to make sure I'll pay a little visit, then I'll make sure she doesn't even touch one drink so I know she's not drunk. Finally, I'll wait it out and maybe I'll even flirt and dance with other girls to make mi amour jealous and when she is I'll see her true colors come out along with her claws I know she has due to the fact that the marks on my back from our last sexual encounter. A girl who leaves marks on me is rare normally I'm the one leaving marks but now this flower is leaving faint pink streaks down my back now every time I take my shirt off I remember Heather. The girl I love with all my heart I've practically made it a mission to get her to sleep with me and we both now that it's working I say I'm about 90% through and the party will complete this mission 100%.

Heather, look out I'm coming for you and I will have you...

**...Heather...**

I picked out a dress for the party just in case I make a last-minute decision to go and I picked the most short and revealing dress I can find which turned out to be my moms, what a slut. I made sure cleavage showed and make my boobs look relevant not for Alejandro just for me. I ate dinner and fell asleep nicely awaiting the nightmares and wet dreams I seem to have each night.

_"I know you love me" Alejandro told me not giving me enough lip room to speak before shoving his tongue in my mouth when I tried to speak, smart._

_"Back off" I said pushing him back why did I do that? Alejandro smirked ignoring my stops and I'll kill you's kissing my neck, lips, forehead and anywhere skin showed his hands squeezed my upper thigh making me squeal. He found this amusing as I moaned accidentally._

_"You can't keep me away" Alejandro whispered to me rubbing his hands all over me slowly and smoothly it felt nice. _

_"When I say no it means..." _

_"Yes..." Alejandro finished for me incorrectly he's so smug its sexy. His hands balled up my dress which I so happened to be wearing my legs lifted from the ground to his waist. "Relax" he said noticing how tense I am he took off his shirt and I played with the scars I left him he hissed lightly I let go letting his do whatever he wants and it never felt so right. Until a sound came in making the dream collapse as I screamed free-falling in th dark as I got locked behind a door screaming for eternity._

I woke up drenched "why do I even attempt?" I asked getting up. I wasted half of my day watching TV and watching the clock tick down to the few hours I have to make my decision until the party starts.

KNOCK-KNOCK

I opened the door its Alejandro of course I don't mind it's just with him in the room you never know what can happen. "Why are you here?" I asked in my usual I don't care voice.

"Can I not just visit a friend without any sneaky intentions?" Alejandro said which made me laugh.

"No and who said we were friends? I can assure you were not" I snapped a little I don't like being mean to Alejandro it's just him making me act this way and I don't know why.

"That hurts" Alejandro said placing his hand on his heart he can't be serious? I let him in I don't know why.

"So, why are you here again?" I asked a second time.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Duncan's party and I expect to see you there" Alejandro said taking my hand in his dragging me close to him our chests touched.

"I don't think I'm going to go" I lied I'm definitely going now especially if Alejandro wants me to go.

"Trust me you'll want to go" Alejandro whispered pressing his lips to mine softly. I don't know why I allow him to change my mind or walk in my house and intimately do things to me.

"Why?" I asked which made Alejandro do the usual mysterious crap that I've come to adore so much. He caressed my face kissing me softly one last time and winked at me leaving I know what that means. It means I should really go to that party I'm sure about it I want him so bad it's becoming an everyday craving I need to start getting ready I need to look sexy I need Alejandro...

**R&R. Next chapter is going to have the hot rated M scene and I'm going to try to get it up soon because I love this story myself and would like to finish it there's a lot more in store for Alejandro and Heather and down the road it only gets harder.**


	9. Chapter 9

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Shout Out!: You have to thank Limonero without her this chapter wouldn't be here nor would this story ever be finish read her fic it's really good once again thank you the whole rated M scene was wrote by Limonero and without that this chapter wouldn't be up.**

I put on my dress tracing my own curves the dress is short and easily removable just how I want it to be. I knew there would be a point in time where I couldn't resist Alejandro much longer and walking into his little trap is my goal tonight. I made sure to keep him waiting I arrived fashionably late even talking to Courtney before him in the corner of my eye I could see him flirting with other girls and looking at me back. It stung a little but in a good way I love that he's trying to make me jealous although I seen it coming I made sure to play it off as if I was. "Heather?" Courtney said waving her hand in front of my eyes that were watching Alejandro closely.

"I'll be back I need a drink" I said making eye contact with Alejandro while he appeared to be whispering in a girls ear I faked anger and stomped towards the kitchen I knew he would follow me. As I came into the kitchen I seen a drink with my name on it but as I reached for the drink he stepped in front of me grabbing my hand.

"I don't think you'll be needing that" Alejandro said.

"Why not? Don't you have some girl to be flirting with?" I asked forcing my brows to tilt.

"Why so jealous mi amour? When you know you're the only girl I see" Alejandro asked placing his hand under my chin.

"Who said I was jealous?" I asked smiling this made Alejandro's face wash with realization.

"You tricked me and I must say, well-played" Alejandro said.

"That's not the only thing you'll get tricked into tonight" I said crushing my lips onto Alejandro's we proceeded to make out in the kitchen running our hand all over each others bodies moaning slightly until he stopped we both have the same looks on our face, lust. This time he took my hand leading me to what we claimed as "our" room the last time we were here.

**...Alejandro...**

I leaned over Heather, slowly tracing my hands over her pale skin. Though she had denied it, I knew that she had secretly been longing for a moment like this ever since the first time we slept together. "You're mine, chica," I purred into her neck, and saw her eyes shine with desire, though she shook her head, trying to deny it. I was growing aroused myself- more so than with any other girl I'd been with. Something about Heather was inexplicably sexy, and I wanted her- no, NEEDED her- so badly.

Heather was vulnerable, now; right where I wanted her. Slowly, I moved my hands up her thighs, teasing her; as I stroked between her legs, I could feel her whole body tense at my touch. Her dress is still on, and in my state of desire it's my worst enemy, a barrier between myself and what I wanted. Though Heather squirmed under me slightly, I found myself tearing the flimsy material from her skin, before sliding up. After all this time, the longing that built in the pit of my stomach every time I was around Heather was finally going to be satisfied.

"Shall we begin, mi Amor?" I teased her, raising an eyebrow in a smirk. Heather tried to arrange her features into a scowl, but I could tell from the longing in her eyes that she wanted this just as badly as I did. She opened her mouth to respond in some way, but before she could reply with feebles protests we both knew she did not mean, I pressed my lips down onto hers. The feel of her lips curling around mine made my longing worse, and I slowly spread her legs with one hand, before sliding closer. A slight gasp of pleasure slid through her lips at the feel, and the small sound was the final trigger; too stiff and filled with longing to stand waiting any longer, I slipped myself into her quickly.

The moment my body rammed inside hers, Heather's small gasp escalated into a fully fledged cry of pleasure, one she was unable to contain. A tremor of pleasure shot down my spine, and a moan slid from my own mouth. She was deliciously tense, and her startled face looked absurdly beautiful in the dim light. Slowly, waves of desire sweeping over my body at the feel of her tense body wrapped around mine, I began to work myself into her, grinding into her body. Her hands clawed at my chest now, and I heard her calling out my name in a strangled cry, digging her nails into my skin.

This was far better than the first time we made love; I could feel my climax building, and began to thrust into her now, an unsteady rhythm of pants bursting from Heather's mouth. I had never heard her voice sound more beautiful than when she was screaming my name- the clear want in her voice just added to my arousal. I could hear myself calling out her name, too; the act was almost involuntary, my physical pleasure dominating my other senses. As Heather clenched around me, with a sudden tingle I found myself reaching my climax; I ground into her, harder than before, and felt the burning ecstasy shoot through my veins as I came inside her. A few moments later, the loudest cry yet emitted from Heather's lips, and I knew that she had come too, reached her own peak.

Heather's eyes flew open, and she stared up at me, looking somehow more beautiful with her face covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her hair messed up than she did normally. Slowly, I ran my hands through her tousled hair, and she shivered slightly at my touch as I smirked down at her. This had been far better than the first time we had made love, and better than I had ever imagined. She was still panting beneath me, and I slid out of her, feeling slightly exhausted. "Was that good for you?" I purred. **(You better thank** ******Limonero for this awesome scene she put together)**.

**...Heather...**

I did it, we did it, and it felt so great literally. "Amazing" I responded out of breath and sweaty my chest couldn't stop heaving up and down Alejandro pulled me close into his arms smashing our naked bodies together making me gasp a bit.

"Even better than the first time" Alejandro talked into my neck the rest faded and turned black as I fell asleep more comfortable than ever no nightmares, no wet dreams, just sweet dreams and comfort.

* * *

**R&R. I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you once again Limonero you did really great on the rated M scene thank you soooooo much you're the best! What will happen next? A few more chapters to go until ... THE SEQUEL ... called Let Me Love You!**

* * *

**R&R (read&review) I hoped you liked this chapter I know it's rushed. Once again thank ****Limonero this chapter would not have been posted if it wasn't for her *applause*.**


	10. Chapter 10

One Night Stand

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I woke up in the arms of Alejandro everything felt so right last night was perfect the way he rammed into me, the way we both came, the way we moaned each others name uh... The smell of the room surprisingly smelt good I know it's weird but the morning after is better than I expected it to be. I felt him sleeping I turned to face him his face looked so cute and peaceful no smirk or anything. As soon as I laid my hand on his cheek that smirked returned as he joined my hand on his cheek, "you look so beautiful this morning".

"So do you" I said I wasn't kidding his eyes shined in the coming of the light from the sun rising into the blinds and his hair nicely messed up.

"Last night was perfect" Alejandro said.

"Yes it was even though you bruised me again" I said showing the hand prints on my hips.

"You know I don't mean to be rough it's just who I am" Alejandro said.

"You need to learn how to be more soft" I said.

"You know what they say practice makes perfect" Alejandro suggested kissing me.

"A shower makes perfect" I said, "where's my dress?" I asked.

"Here, you can borrow my shirt" Alejandro handed me his shirt as I slipped it on gathering my things as did he when my hand met the doorknob I looked back at him.

"You coming?" he smiled a bit.

"Only if you want me to" Alejandro said following me out of Duncan's house luckily everyone's passed out from last night so escaping with peace was easy. It only took ten minutes to get to my house and enter my parents are gone as usual I went through my drawers getting some clothes which is a tank top and shorts I was just about to leave to the shower when he asked: "May I join you?"

"Only if you want to" I said Alejandro followed we both stepped into the shower locking the door and surprisingly we didn't have sex although he wanted to I could tell as his kisses moved from my mouth to my neck, "Heather?"

"What?" I asked putting soap in my hair.

"I think this is the perfect time for practice" Alejandro said suckling on my neck.

"I think it's the perfect time to wash off and get clean not get dirty" I said just kissing Alejandro as his hands ran all over my body making me bite my lip.

"Are you sure?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes" I said turning off the water now drying off with Alejandro now returning to my room.

"I wrote about you all the time in this" I pulled my diary out from under my bed it's an embarrassing fact but now that I already had sex with him twice It can't be that bad right?

"When I first came in here I tried to read this but you walked in" Alejandro admitted.

"I just wrote about how... here" I handed him my diary he read cover to cover glancing at me with a smug look I bet he's flattered.

"I didn't know you were that crazy about me chica" Alejandro smiled at me handing me my diary. "I also didn't know that you were so interested in seeing my-".

"Yea" I blushed a little embarrassed. "How are we going to tell the others?" I asked looking at Alejandro.

"Is it not already obvious?" Alejandro asked.

"Your right. Now what?" I asked tangling my fingers within Alejandro's.

"We can go another round?" Alejandro suggested.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Alejandro asked raising a brow.

"Honestly?" I repeated.

"Yes, but I only have the hots for you" Alejandro said placing a kiss on my wrist.

"Do you really?" I ask.

"Yes" Alejandro replied.

"Then let's go on a date" I said sitting up in Alejandro's lap.

"Wherever and whenever you want mi Amor" Alejandro said kissing me.

"I like the sound of that how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect where do you want to go?" Alejandro asked me.

"Surprise me" I said.

"I'm full of surprises" Alejandro smiled down at me.

"I'm aware" I said touching and squeezing his buff arms. "Alejandro..." I said.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"I love you" I bluntly said admitting it for the first time and it felt great I just hope he feels the same.

"I love you to" Alejandro responded giving me a kiss we smiled at each other embracing each other in a long-lasting kiss.

* * *

**R&R. Just a quick and final update! I know your probably like what an abrupt way to end it! Guess what thought? I'm having a sequel to it called . . . Let Me Love You . . . It's going to have some steamy scenes, surprises, and some break ups here and there and not just between Alejandro and Heather. It's going to be crazy there's also going to be a sequel after that called Over The Break. You won't be disappointed I promise.**


End file.
